


the story of how Naruto saved the world (unintentionally)

by Neecla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Naruto is Just Naruto, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neecla/pseuds/Neecla
Summary: “Kurama!““Wake up Kurama!“Not getting a reaction out of him he runs into the caged area. He is about to shout directly into the giant foxes ear beside his head when Kurama opens his red eyes and stares at him.“…““…““…““I swear kid if you start screaming directly into my ear with your obnoxious voice, I will eat you“„Hehehe lets calm down Kurama there is no need for violence“Holding his hands up with his palms forward, like a shield, he slowly moves backwards. Just to be safe. In case Kurama actually follows through with his threat._____________"Back in Time?""Yes kit now stop repeating it before I get angry!"'You already are...'
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	the story of how Naruto saved the world (unintentionally)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my first story and really just happened because I was bored while talking to some friends. It was beta read by a friend but neither of us are native speakers :(  
> This is mostly going to be a light hearted story with a tiny bit of angst maybe.  
> I wont bore you too much please enjoy my story!

The bed feels comfortable beneath him. Soft and warm. Almost as warm as the sun rays hitting him the face and blinding him, even with his eyes closed.  
What was the last thing he remembered? There was a war, Madara, Obito, a crazy princess from the moon and then after it all ended what was… Sasuke… HIS FIGHT WITH SASUKE. Naruto sat up as fast as possible. 

„Ah shit SASUKE TEME KILLED ME“

But that means he is in the afterlife. Curiously looking around to see how the famous afterlife looks made him stop. The pure land kind of reminded him of his apartment? But its not. Small details really - The Hole in the wall from his fight with his kage bunshin is not there, the place where he hid the book written by ero sennin isnt either, his genin photo is non-existent.  
It feels wrong but normal, not like he expected an ethereal place to feel or look like. Just like any other day in his life if the war didnt happen.  
He slowly gets up on his feet after kicking the bed sheets to the side. First thing first, even in the afterlife it should be wrong to run around naked right? Or maybe thats what they do here? Hmm, well whatever, he will worry about it later. Opening his closet he reaches blindly for the place he usually keeps his black-orange jumpsuits. And then falls down face first. Because he didnt catch anything between his fingers, falling into a pile of limbs at the bottom of his closet. He stays there for awhile. When he looks up to see where the hell his orange jumpsuits are, his eyes meet -  
White orange and blue?  
What are his old clothes doing here? Naruto is pretty sure he put them away for safe-keeping after his trip with ero-sennin. Looking around for clothes that should fit him, he finds nothing. Grumbling, the still half naked boy gets up and goes to the bathroom. Might as well brush his teeth first. Slowly he moves towards the sink and reaches for his toothbrush. While doing that he looks up to the mirror

and stops.

„WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THAT DATTEBAYO“  
cause that-  
THATS NOT HIM. his HANDSOM FACE, his hard-earned MUSCLES, all swapped FOR A BABY FACE. He looks like he turned back into his 6 year old self?! Oh GOD HE IS A MIDGET.  
He isnt in a henge. The henge gives off a feeling of unnaturality to him - he would know if he was in a henge. Why would he look like a child in the afterlife though? Of course there was a chance that he may have survived Sasukes attack or that he never got attacked in the first place. So this might be just an hallucination or illusion.  
Huh wait, illusion?  
ILLUSION!  
It must be a Genjutsu. Duh, of course, how else could Naruto explain this weird situation. He just needs to get out of the Genjutsu that was most likely made with Sasukes sharingan. Easy, right?…  
Not for Naruto who has awful chakra control. Usually if he wants to get out of a strong illusion cast by the red eyes of the Uchiha Clan he counts on Kurama. Now that he thinks about it, Kurama has been awfully silent since he woke up.  
Well if he wants to free himself he needs the help of his angry furrball of a roommate.  
He uses the mental space he shares with the Kyuubi to communicate with him  
‘Kurama?‘  
‘Oii Kurama wake up‘  
He waits for a bit to see if he will answer. Not hearing a thing and starting to worry, he think-shouts some more.  
After doing that for maybe 10 minutes he gives up. Now he is fully concerned. What if something has happened to his friend? What if the sharingan is hurting him or he is alone in the afterlife?  
As fast as he can, he settles himself on the bed in a mediation position. If he cant reach the fox from here, he will just have to visit him in his mindscape.

Taking in a steady breath, with one last determined look he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it for now! I already have a second chapter in the making so I hope you will look forward to it!
> 
> Saw any mistakes? have ideas or criticism? hit me up in the comments id be happy to get your help in making this a better story.
> 
> Also any relationships you want to see happen in this story? I wont promise to make them happen but id think about it.
> 
> Should I use italics and bold text to mark thoughts and spoken word? Or is it clear enough with "c" and 'c' ?


End file.
